Arya Stark (serial)
.}} Arya Stark to trzecie dziecko i druga córka lorda Eddarda i lady Catelyn Stark. Na początku „''Gry o tron” ma dziewięć lat. Posiada pięcioro rodzeństwa: braci Robba, Brana, Rickona i starszą siostrę Sansę oraz kuzyna, Jona Snow. Podobnie jak niektórzy z jej rodzeństwa, czasami w snach wciela się w wilkora. Jej wilkor to Nymeria, nazwana tak po Nymerii, królowej Rhoynar. Charakterystyka Arya jest pełną werwy dziewczyną, zainteresowaną walką i eksploracją otaczającego ją świata, czym znacząco różni się od swej starszej siostry, Sansy. Chce nauczyć się władania mieczem i jazdy konnej, z kolei jej siostra woli tradycyjne rozrywki młodych, szlachetnie urodzonych dam. Arya jest szczególnie blisko ze swym przyrodnim bratem, a tak naprawdę kuzynem, Jonem Snow, który zachęca ją do rozwijania zainteresowań. On też dał jej w prezencie jej pierwszy miecz - Igłę. W czasie trwania powieści Arya okazuje się bardzo pomysłowa i sprytna oraz wykazuje szczególną zdolność do przetrwania ciężkich sytuacji i akceptacji brutalnej rzeczywistości. Cechy te, jak również ognisty temperament, odziedziczyła podobno po swej ciotce, Lyannie Stark. W wyglądzie Aryi zauważyć można więcej cech charakterystycznych dla rodu Stark niż Tullych; ma pociągłą twarz, szare oczy i brązowe włosy. Jest również szczupła i wysportowana. Na początku pierwszego tomu powieści nazywana jest „końską gębą” oraz często mylona jest z chłopcem. Mimo tego, niekiedy zdarza się, iż jest porównywana do pięknej Lyanny, a w kolejnych tomach sagi zaczyna przyciągać wzrok mężczyzn. W Braavos usłyszała też, że ma ładną twarz.thumb|318px|Arya w Winterfell Jest leworęczna, szybka i zręczna. Nauczyła się podstawowych technik szermierczych (patrz: Wodni Tancerze) w tradycji braavoskiej, a potem również posługiwania się nożami. Jest też wargiem - w swoich snach przybiera postać Nymerii, a także kotów w Braavos. Otrzymała podstawowe wykształcenie w Winterfell - jak każda młoda szlachcianka. Jest dobra z matematyki i świetnie sobie radzi w jeździe konnej. Zna braavoski w komunikatywnym stopniu lecz mówi z silnym akcentem. Ma bystry umysł, szybko się uczy i jest pragmatyczna Biografia Arya jest najmłodszą córką i trzecim dzieckiem lady Catelyn i lorda Eddarda Starka, głowy rodu Starków i Namiestnika Północy. Urodziła się wkrótce po powrocie Eddarda z wyprawy w celu stłumienia buntu na Żelaznych Wyspach i wychowała w Winterfell. Ma starszą siostrę Sansę, starszego brata Robba, dwóch młodszych braci, Brana i Rickona oraz kuzyna, Jona Snow. W wieku dziewięciu lat okazała się być niezależną i pełną ducha walki dziewczyną. W przeciwieństwie do siostry, nie wyznaje poglądu, że musi stać się damą, władać i zyskiwać wpływy, nie wykazuje zainteresowania tańcem, śpiewem i szyciem. ''Gra o tron Arya wraz z siostrą i ojcem wyjechała do Królewskiej Przystani. Zanim się to stało, jej kuzyn Jon dał jej miecz, który nazwała Igłą. Powiedział jej, że będzie musiała dużo ćwiczyć aby stać się w tym dobra, a pierwsza lekcja, to trzymać miecz ostrym końcem w kierunku przeciwnika. W drodze do stolicy zaprzyjaźniła się z chłopcem o imieniu Mycah z którym często walczyła na drewniane miecze. Pewnego razu, gdy jej siostra Sansa poszła na spacer z Księciem Joffreyem nad rzekę spotkali Aryę trenującą ze swoim przyjacielem. Joffrey zaczął się nad nim znęcać. Wilkor Aryi Nymeria rzucił się na Joffreya i ugryzł go. Wiedząc, że Nymeria najprawdopodobniej zostanie zabita Arya kazała jej uciekać. Została złapana i zaprowadzona przed oblicze Króla Roberta, który miał ją ukarać. Ostatecznie jako, że jej wilkor uciekł, śmierć spotkała wilkora Sansy, Damę. Mycach, który uciekł po zajściu z Joffreyem został złapany przez „psa” Joffreya, Ogara i zabity. Od tej pory Arya zapałała nienawiścią do obu.thumb|272px|Arya i Nymeria W Królewskiej Przystani jej ojciec odkrył Igłę. Arya nie miała zamiaru pozbyć się swojego miecza. Eddard uświadomił sobie, że skoro jego córka marzy o nauce walki, powinien sprowadzić jej nauczyciela. Został nim słynny szermierz z Braavos, Syrio Forel. Większość czasu spędzała właśnie z nim na nauce tańca wody. Podczas pewnego z tych treningów, odkryła tajne przejście w zamku. Usłyszała w nim rozmowę Varysa i Illyrio, którzy rozmawiali o jej ojcu. Podczas pojmania jej ojca, Arya przebywała z Syriem. Gdy ludzie Lannisterów przyszli po nią, od razu wyczuł podstęp. Gdy ci chcieli zabrać ją siłą doszło między nimi do walki i kazał Aryi uciekać. Arya wydostała się z Czerwonej Twierdzy za pomocą tajnych przejść, lecz nie mogła z miasta, ponieważ bramy były silnie strzeżone. Mieszkała i spała na ulicy, łapała szczury i gołębie aby przeżyć aż do dnia, gdy doszło do egzekucji jej ojca. W tłumie gapiów znalazł ją Yoren, który na polecenie jej ojca chciał zabrać ją do Winterfell. Starcie Królów Arya uciekła z Królewskiej Przystani wraz z Yorenem i pozostałymi rekrutami do Nocnej Straży. Ten w czasie drogi na Mur miał zamiar zostawić ją w Winterfell. Obciął jej włosy i zmienił tożsamość Aryi na Arryego. W okolicy jeziora Bożego Oka zostali zaatakowani przez bandytów, dowodzonych przez ser Amory Lorch’a. Arya wraz z Gendrym, Gorącą Bułką i Lommy Greenhandsem i Weaselem byli jednymi z niewielu osób, którym udało się przeżyć. Tuż przed ucieczką Arya wypuściła więźniów, Jaqena H'ghara, Rorge’a i Biter’a. Arya podróżowała dalej wraz z ocalałymi, jednak po kilku dniach zostali złapani przez wojska Lannisterów pod dowództwem Gregora Clegane’a w następnym mieście. Następnie wszyscy zostali przeniesieni do Harrenhal. Po drodze, Arya stworzyła listę wszystkich osób, których nienawidzi. W Harrenhal została przypisana, jako pomoc zarządcy Weesowi w Wieży Płaczu. Kilka dni później spotkała Jaqena i dwóch towarzyszących mu więźniów, którzy byli teraz na usługach ser Amory Lorch’a. Jaqen przyszedł do niej w nocy i zaoferował trzy morderstwa w zamian za trzy życia, które uratowała. Pierwszym imieniem, jakie wypowiada było Chiswyck, który chwalił się, że wziął udział w zbiorowym gwałcie. Ten zmarł trzy dni później. Następną osobą na liście był Weese. Później zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że powinna wypowiedzieć imię kogoś bardziej znaczącego np. Tywina Lannistera, czy Amory Lorch’a. Było jej z tego powodu przykro i zastanawiała się dobrze nad ostatnią osobą. W końcu kazała Jqenowi zabić siebie. Ten w zamian za swoje życie zdecydował się pomóc Aryi i jej towarzyszom uciec z Harrenhal. Uwolnił ludzi północy z lochu, co doprowadziło do powstania. Ku jej zdumieniu Jaqen zmienił swoją twarz, mówiąc, że to był czas, aby umrzeć dla tej osoby. Następnie dał jej monetę, za pomocą której ta go odszuka, jeśli będzie go potrzebować. Następnego dnia Harrenhal zostało zajęte przez Roose Boltona. Przypadkowo spotkała Elmara Freya, którego będzie musiała poślubić w ramach umowy między jej bratem, a Lordem Freyem, choć oboje nie wiedzą kim jest ta druga osoba. Zdała sobie sprawę, że może razem z lordem Boltonem uda jej się wrócić do domu. Pyta, co się z nią stanie po opuszczeniu Harrenhal, ten jednak traktuje ją niegrzecznie, więc ta decyduje się uciec. Zabija strażnika bramy i razem z Gendrym i Gorącą Bułką ucieka. Nawałnica Mieczy W czasie gdy ona i jej towarzysze kierują się ku północy, Arya podczas snu jako warg widzi oczami Nymeri i widzi jak zabija członków Zuchwałych Towarzyszy, którzy zostali wysłani aby ich złapać. Niedługo potem ona i jej towarzysze zostają wykryci i złapani przez Bractwo bez Chorągwi. Spotyka tam jednego ze strażników, który rozpoznaje w niej Aryę Stark. Wszyscy razem udają się do ich kryjówki. W obozie znajduje się pojmany przez Braci, Sandor Clegane, który czeka na rozprawę. Oskarżony zostaje o zabicie Mycaha. Ma stoczyć walkę, jeśli wygra odzyska wolność.thumb|332px|Arya,Gendry i Gorąca Bułka Rozczarowani Bractwem, Gorąca Bułka i Gendry idą w swoją stronę. Arya próbuje uciec jednak zostaje zatrzymana przez Ogara. Ten pragnie odwieźć ją do Bliźniaków, do jej brata Robba. Docierają na miejsce, jednak okazuje się, że ten został zdradzony i zamordowany wraz z matką i ich chorążymi. Sandor decyduje, że jedynym miejscem. w którym Arya będzie bezpieczna. jest Dolina Arrynów, rządzona przez jej ciotkę Lysę. W czasie drogi na wschód. Aryi udaje się osiodłać konia, któremu nadaje imię Craven. Szybko dochodzą do wniosku, że nie mogą udać się do Orlego Gniazda i muszą wrócić do Riverrun. aby zapłacić okup za Bryndena Tullyego. Po drodze zatrzymują się w gospodzie, gdzie spotykają dwie osoby, które są na liście do zabicia Aryi, Ticklera i Pollivera oraz ich młodego giermka. Ogar upija się i doprowadza do walki. Zabija Pollivera, jednak zostaje ciężko ranny. Gdy Tickler atakuje Sandora, Arya podkrada się i próbuje wbić mu nóż w brzuch. Następnie każe Aryi zabić giermka, ta robi to i odzyskuje swój miecz, Igłę. Następnie kierują się do miasta Saltpans, ale Ogar jest zbyt słaby. by jechać dalej i spada z konia. Arya zwraca ku niemu Igłę aby go zabić ale decyduje się zostawić go na długą i bolesną śmierć a nie dawać mu łaskę szybkiej śmierci. W mieście sprzedaje swojego konia Cravena i przy pomocy monety, którą dał jej Jaqen H'ghar oraz zwrotu „''Valar Morghulis''” kupuje bilet na statek Córka Tytana i udaje się do Braavos.thumb|282px|Arya i Sandor Clegane Uczta dla Wron W czasie podróży do Braavos na pokładzie statku Córka Tytana, Arya używa imienia Salty. Wielu żeglarzy, a nawet kapitan prosi ją, aby ta zapamiętała ich imiona i nazwiska. Wydaje się, że wielu się jej boi. W Braavos Arya znajduje drogę do Domu Czerni I Bieli, w którym uprzejmy staruszek przyjmuje ją do Gildii Ludzi Bez Twarzy. Zobowiązana jest do pozbycia się swojej tożsamości oraz wszystkich rzeczy w trakcie szkolenia. Robi wszystko, poza oddaniem Igły, którą chowa w bezpiecznym miejscu. Szkolenie jest bardzo trudne i długie. Zaczyna również naukę języka Braavos. Zabija również dezertera z Nocnej Straży o imieniu Daeron i krótko rozmawia z Samwellem Tarlym. Kilka miesięcy później wypija mleko przeznaczone dla „Aryi”. Następnego ranka budzi się ślepa. Taniec ze Smokami Arya pozostaje ślepa i nadal szkoli się w Domu Czerni I Bieli. Ślepota jest indukowana poprzez mleko, które pije co noc. Widzi jedynie oczami wilkora Nymeri, jednak nie mówi o tym nikomu. Wciąż zmaga się z trudem pozbycia się swojej tożsamości. Pod pozorem dziewczyny o imieniu Beth, przemierza ulice Braavos i żebra, a także przysłuchuje się rozmowom niektórych ludzi. Staje się coraz lepsza w wykrywaniu kłamstw innych. Arya odzyskuje wzrok i identyfikuje uprzejmego staruszka, gdy ten próbował wejść do jej pokoju przez okno. Arya uderza go kijem. Domyśla się, że nie wyczuła jego obecności, tylko zobaczyła go oczyma kota ukrytego na dachu. Po odzyskaniu wzroku Arya otrzymuje swoje pierwsze zadanie zabójstwa. Udaje się po „dar” do starego człowieka, zajmującego się sprzedażą ubezpieczeń dla statków. Uprzejmy staruszek zabiera ją do tajnych, niższych pomieszczeń w Domu Czerni I Bieli. Znajdują się tam tysiące twarzy na ścianach. Arya znajduje twarz brzydkiej dziewczyny ze złamanym nosem, która została pobita przez ojca i przyszła do Domu Czerni I Bieli. Zauważa, że staruszkowi towarzyszą strażnicy. W końcu okrada kapitana z worka monet, a potem udaje się na spotkanie ze starcem. Następnie smaruje jedną z monet trucizną i z powrotem podrzuca mu worek. Następnie ucieka, a serce człowieka w tajemniczy sposób staje. Uprzejmy staruszek daje Aryi szatę i przypisuje ją do pierwszego treningu z Izembarem. Lista Zabójstw Każdej nocy przed snem Arya odmawiała swoją modlitwę, w której wymieniała osoby, które muszą zginąć, takie postępowanie znikło, gdy stała się uczennicą w Braavos. Niektóre osoby były dodawane, a inne usuwane, w zależności, czy osoba żyła czy nie. Każdą modlitwę kończyła słowami „''valar morghulis''”. Osoby które miały zginąć: Zmarli * Król Joffrey I Baratheon - nakazał ścięcie jej ojca. * Ser Amory Lorch - zaatakował jej grupę, zabił Yorena i uniemożliwił jej dotarcie do muru. * Łaskotek - człowiek Gregora, zabił wielu ludzi na jej oczach. * Polliver - człowiek Gregora, ukradł jej miecz „Igłę”. * Chiswyck - kolejny człowiek Gregora, który pilnował ich i naśmiewał się z ich życia. * Weese - okrutny szef, podczas pracy w Harrenhal znany jako „łasica”. * Raff Słodyczek - był jednym z żołnierzy pilnujących więźniów w towarzystwie Gregora i zabił jej towarzysza Lommy’ego. * Ser Meryn Trant - zabił jej mistrza szermierki, Syria Forel. * Tywin Lannister - odpowiedzialny za upadek jej rodziny Nadal żyją * Ser Ilyn Payne - ściął jej ojca. * Królowa Cersei Lannister - była jedną z odpowiedzialnych za upadek jej rodziny. * Dunsen - Był jednym z żołnierzy, pilnujących więźniów w towarzystwie Gregora i ukradł hełm Gendry’emu. * Sandor Clegane - zabił Mycaha, jej przyjaciela i śmiał się z tego (później usunięty, ponieważ podróżowali razem). * Ser Gregor Clegane - za okrucieństwo na więźniach. Cytaty Cicha jak cień. Lekka jak piórko. Zwinna jak wąż. Spokojna jak stojąca woda. Gładka jak letni jedwab. Szybka jak jeleń. Śliska jak węgorz. Silna jak niedźwiedź. Dzika jak wilczyca. Nieruchoma jak kamień. (...) '' Strach rani głębiej niż miecz. Ten, kto boi się przegrać, już przegrał.'' -Arya,Gra o Tron Arya skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. '' - Valar morghulis - rzekła tak głośno, jakby wiedziała, co to znaczy. - Valar dohaeris - odpowiedział, dotykając czoła dwoma palcami.'' - Nawałnica Mieczy:Krew i złoto "Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff Słodyczek, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Królowa Cersei. Valar morghulis" -Arya Galeria Arya Stark-First of his Name.jpg|Arya i Igła Arya middle.jpg|Karta Aryi Arya.jpg|Arya w Winterfell de:Arya Stark en:Arya Stark es:Arya Stark fr:Arya Stark lt:Arya Stark it:Arya Stark pt-br:Arya Stark ru:Арья Старк uk:Арья Старк zh:艾莉亚·史塔克 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Ród Stark Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Winterfell Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Północy Kategoria:Wyznawcy Starych Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o tron Kategoria:Postacie ze Starcia królów Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Postacie z Tańca ze smokami